H! Vltg3
by Tero Ne
Summary: Dirk's at a happening night club with music, drink, paint, and hot twinks playing chase, but Dirk finally catches the blue that grabbed his attention. And then it gets explicit. Part 1/2 (Totally written for Blaine because ey asked me too and I guess I was bored? IDK. Written with a bit of help and beta-ing by Rock.)
1. Chapter 1

The music pounds around him loud enough that Dirk swears his heart's natural rhythm has changed to the heavy beat. It feels like a force pressing in around him almost as physically present as the mass of people packed together on the dance floor. The strobing lights catch on his glasses as machinery twists and flashes around the room, cutting through the fog machine with small beams of light. The bright colors dance on the sweaty sheen on everyone's skin built up by the continuous movement. It's pretty late into the night but the club doesn't show any signs of slowing.

Dirk's hips flick to the beat, bouncing side to side. His arms dip into the crowd, lightly touching hips of the crowd and pulling them close for a moment if they are found willing. It doesn't matter if they are female or male, hot is hot in an environment like this. Though Dirk definitely has a preference for those with the smaller, narrow hips and tuck in right under his chin. But with his wide shoulders and tall height, almost everyone fits that criteria and he has no shortage of dancing partners.

He gets own fair share of invitations to dance as well, light fingers drifting across his shoulders, chest, and hips smearing some of the chalky pink, orange, green, and teal paint that light up in the blacklight that drenches everything in that eerie glow. There are gentle tugs on his black wife beater and not so gentle cups of his ass. But he can't really blame them; he'd be grabbing himself in these short leather shorts. They are a little constricting but only because he's been sporting a semi all night long. Something about the heady movement of the bodies on the dance floor, all of them being slaves to the music, that gets him going. The light buzz of several screwdrivers doesn't hurt either. He can feel the alcohol making his joints just all that much looser as he floats from partner to partner through the sea of people. His mind is sharp as ever but he still takes a second look when bright blue catches his eyes.

The blue is gone in the next instant but Dirk swears that those eyes were glowing.

He starts pressing in that direction, looking over everyone's heads for another glimpse. They flash in his direction every once in a while like breadcrumbs through the forest. Dirk feels like they are taunting him as he passes the DJ booth a third time. He's about to give up trying to catch the will-o'-the-wisp of the dancefloor when suddenly they are directly in front of him. There is no hesitation when Dirk reaches out and pulls his prey towards him. His hands almost wrap around the skinny waist that fold into Dirk's hips perfectly. Dirk runs his hands up sides that shiver pleasantly under the torn up white cotton shirt.

The perfect is completed when the cute face has to tip up to look at Dirk. The bright blue eyes that had caught Dirk's attention have a mischievous gleam to them, standing out against the dark skin and even darker hair that is plastered to a forehead slick with sweat. Seems the cutie has been very energetic in dancing (and fleeing). There is a bright splash of orange on his cheek that looks like war paint and makes Dirk strangely possessive.

The only thought in Dirk's head is fucking gorgeous.

Dirk is determined to make sure that this isn't a quick dance, his fingers curling around his back possessively. His partner doesn't seem to have any issues with that, slipping closer to Dirk as well. Arms come up around Dirk's neck, bringing their chests close as well as their swaying hips. A little tug has Dirk leaning forward, bringing lips close to his ear.

"God, you're hot," Dirk's partner murmurs to him just over the level of the music. It's Dirk's turn to shiver and he responds by gripping harder, gaining a laugh. "I'm John."

"Dirk," he manages to get out, his voice a little rougher than he was planning to. John doesn't seem to mind. In fact he seems to like it if the grind he gets means anything.

The music flows from one song to the next, and John makes no move to get out of Dirk's reach except to turn around if the music seems to indicate that John should be rubbing his ass against Dirk instead of the clothed frotting they are doing on others. Dirk's semi has grown into a full blown boner. He might have been embarrassed if he hadn't felt John's boner right next to his even through the leather shorts and skinny jeans. On the next song, John flips back to face Dirk, and Dirk makes short work pulling him in and up. Their lips meet almost instantly and Dirk feels like he is on cloud nine. He can't believe that someone could taste that good. Like sea salt and citrus.

John's fingers dive into Dirk's hair, not caring about sweat or gel, and Dirk couldn't care less at all. Not with how well John's fits against him in every possible way. Dirk's hands roam John's entire backside, enjoying the muscles of his back and shoulders, his tiny waist, and that handful of ass that Dirk can't get enough of. He's always been an ass man and this was the perfect specimen it seems. They continues to dance and grind but pay little attention to the world around them outside of the beat the penetrates everything.

Dirk moves his lips to John's jaw and neck the next time they take a moment to breathe. The sea salt taste gets stronger on his skin and Dirk can't get enough, dragging his tongue up along John's tendons that stretch under his chocolate skin as he tilts his head to the side, giving Dirk more space to work with. He works his way up to John's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Ya ain't twenty-one, are ya? Ya snuck it, din ya? Fake or bathroom window," Dirk murmurs to him. He gets a nod. Of course he's not twenty-one. A twink this good wouldn't be that old just yet. "Please, please tell me that you're at least eighteen. Tell me that your ass is legal. Otherwise I'ma cry." Another nod and Dirk lets out a sigh of relief and then doubles his groping and grinding on the fresh twink.

"God, the things I want to do to ya. Ya have an ass that can't quit. And I bet your cock is as delicious as your mouth. I could just eat ya up. Take ya whole, swallow ya down. Ya ever been deepthroated before? I ain't got a gag reflex so ya could fuck my mouth; just grab my hair and use me and cum down my throat."

He feels rather than hear the groan that goes through John's chest at his words. Dirk wondered for a half second if he was coming onto John too hard, but then he gets a mouth at his ear too.

"I bet a slut like you would swallow too. Jesus fuck, Dirk. You are going to make me cum in my pants with talk like that. Though I'd just make you clean that up with your filthy mouth and blow me again."

"Hell yeah I would. I bet ya have a pretty dick that I could suck all day long. And sounds like ya go several rounds. Fuck that's hot."

"Hot enough to make you cum here, in the middle of everything, with all these people around us?" John simply gets a deep moan and an off beat hitch of Dirk's hips in answer. "Thought so."

Dirk's worried for a second that it was the wrong answer when John pulls back but it seems that he just needed enough space to slip a hand in between them. Dirk's gasping as the nimble finger skill John has as John flick both of their buttons open and slide their zippers down. Since underwear wouldn't fit under his leather shorts, the cooler air is instantly on Dirk's cock a split second before John's hand is covering it. Another second and John's cock is scooped up as well and pressed against Dirk's.

Dirk honestly can't breathe for a moment until John crashes their lips together. Then John starts to pump them together to the beat of the music. Dirk rolls his hips in time as well, adding to the friction as he drinks down John's moans. John shoves into Dirk a bit as Dirk bites his lip and Dirk is knocked into someone behind him, reminding him instantly of all the people around them. They are seriously frotting dick on dick out in public less than an hour after meeting each other. Fuck this is Dirk's dream guy.

Their kisses gets looser and looser as they fight between smashing lips together and panting as the music lifts them up, coming soon to a climax. John's hand gets more and more frantic and then he presses forward again, getting close to Dirk's ear. "Dirk, Dirk," Dirk could almost cum with just the way his name sounds in John's breathy voice. "Open your eyes when you cum with me."

Well, Dirk's close enough that he pulls back far enough to shove his shades to the top of his head and stare down into John's bright blues. John stares just as boldly up into his orange ones without flinching. Dirk smirks at that, but then he watches John's plump lips curl around a single word. He doesn't hear the actual command over the music, but that doesn't stop him from obeying.

Heat splashes over his lower stomach where his shorts have been pushed down for John's hand and his shirt has ridden up. Dirk wouldn't be surprised if he got some on his shirt with how much he knows he can cum. They actually lose track of the music as they both orgasm against each other. They get funny looks from those in the immediate vicinity for the way they've shuttered against the beats and for the moans that are barely audible over the music.

When they've finally recovered enough to breathe again, Dirk drops his hands to help put their cocks away, noting that they both haven't gone completely soft. Dirk expects John to wipe his hand on one of their shirts, musing that the stains might show up on the blacklight, but he does not expect it when John lifts his hand up to Dirk's mouth. Orange catch blue again and read the next command off his lips.

Lick.

Dirk groans as his tongue flicks out and starts lapping at the mess on John's hand. He takes each of his fingers into his mouth until he sure that they are clean of any cum. Their combined tastes are bitter but slightly sweet and Dirk can't get enough.

John's now clean hand curls around to the back of Dirk's head again and pulls him close. "You are coming back to my place." He makes it a statement and Dirk can't find it in himself to disagree. Dirk uses his larger form to start pushing through the dancing crowd, keeping John close to him. They are almost to the edge when the song changes and John grabs Dirk's arm, pulling him back. Dirk turns with a confused look before John is holding up one finger to indicate just one more song. Dirk tilts his head and listens to what is playing. It's a slower beat song, presumably to bring the crowd down from their hype. It's obviously geared towards couples, maybe to seal the deal for hook ups made in the club. He already has his, but Dirk guesses he could indulge his twink.

John smiles brightly as Dirk's hands find his hips and start to guide their swaying to the new beat. John's bright smile fades to a dorky grin as he moves his hands up to Dirk's neck once again. He lets Dirk lead him in their dancing, but his eyes are scanning over the people beside and behind Dirk. He notices one of the servers holding a tray of the pink blacklight paint. John manages to scoop up a little and brush it on Dirk's face making no particular pattern, but ends up giving Dirk cat whiskers when he is done. Dirk raises a brow feeling where the paint was put and scoops up some of his own. He smears it across John's forehead in a symbol he had memorized from childhood and watching The Lion King way too much.

By the time the song had ended they had managed to confiscate one of the jars of paint, and had each other covered in small symbols here and there on their arms face and neck, enjoying the feeling of each other's skin sliding underneath their fingertips. Dirk wishes that blacklight showed up on phone cameras better as he likes how the twink looks in front of him but unfortunately his masterpiece wouldn't last. Especially not with the plans he had for tonight.

He drags John out of the club before another song could start. The cool outside air of the night refreshes him as it fills his lungs and stings his skin. He grabs John and kisses him before hailing a cab. He snags a handful of wipes available by the door before ducking into the back of the car with John trailing along. John gives the driver his address as Dirk finds a reflective surface, snorts at the result he finds and then starts cleaning his face. He does the same with John, leaving the rest of his body for his bed sheets to presumably take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

They crash against door in a flurry of lips and teeth and grasping hands. Dirk looms over John as he presses his full body against him.

"Goddamn, John. So fuckin' hot. I'm the luckiest dude tonight because I got ya. Fuck yeah. Can't wait to get ya naked. Can't wait to see ya because I so want to see what I had in the club. And if ya were like that in the club, ya li'l exhibitionist, I can't wait to see what you're like in the bedroom. Goddamn John, I want ya to fuck me so goddamn hard."

John moans as words fail him at the confession.

"That's right, I want your twink dick slammin' into me like a fuckin' jack hammer. I want ya drillin' my ass. I wanna feel ya inside me. I want ya so badly. Fuckin' open the goddamn door."

John fumbles to get the key out of his back pocket while navigating Dirk's grinding. He somehow blindly fits it into the lock and undoes the door making them tumble in. Dirk scoops John up just as he's about to fall and carries him into the hallway, closing the door behind them with his foot. John points the way to the bedroom in between stealing kisses. Dirk stumbles down the hall as the lighter boy clings to him. He can barely see between his shades and the lack of lights, but he slides along the walls until they fall into the bedroom. A couple long steps and Dirk takes them all the way to the bed, dropping John onto the bouncy mattress. He pins John down with a kiss before stepping back to admire his find.

Dark messy hair halos around his flushed face, the red surfacing even through the dark tones. Those bright blues are half lidded with lust. Pearly whites press down against his lips, swollen from crushing kisses. His chest heaves under the white shirt that clings to his damp skin, dark skin showing through the purposefully placed tears in the cloth. Skinny jeans cling to his thin hips and long legs that end in thick heavy boots. Dirk wonders how much lighter John would be with those off.

"Strip for me."

Dirk shivers at the command, John's voice sounding much better now that it isn't being drowned out by the music. It's music on it's own really. And Dirk can't wait to hear more of it. But for now the twink wants a show, and Dirk is more than willing to obey.

There isn't any music in the apartment but that doesn't stop Dirk from pulling up a beat in the back of his mind to start swaying his hips to. His hands don't immediately go for his clothes as he doesn't have that much to take off, better to tease first. His hands glide over his chest, flicking over his collarbone. One slides up to his neck, rubbing over where he is sure he has a light mark from John's mouth. The other slides down his abs, pulling the shirt taut until it reaches his hips then it starts a slow journey upward, dragging the hem along, showing off his pale skin. He watches John's eyes narrow in on the golden patch of his happy trail.

When Dirk's hand gets to his chest, he drops his shirt, enjoying the way John lurches forward as if to reclaim the already discovered territory. Dirk swivels his hips to the same unheard beat in his head as he saunters forward to straddle John's. John's hands immediately go to that thin strip of skin between shirt and shorts while Dirk reaches behind him to grab his shirt and pull it over his head. John's hands chase the hem upwards, tracing out the muscles that ripple with the movement of Dirk twisting out of the shirt and then tossing it away.

Dirk tips John's head up with a gentle finger under his chin and kisses him again as he rolls his hips down. The moan that he swallows is sweet. John chases him up as Dirk retreats again. He laughs, such a pretty throaty husky laugh, as Dirk shimmies around the room, kicking off his shoes. He tries to muffle a moan when Dirk bends over to take off his socks, the leather material of his shorts stretching over his ass.

Dirk has nothing but rapt attention when he straightens back up. He is still turned away from John as his hands go to his button and zipper. The sound of the teeth coming apart makes John ache even as he can't see them. He is mesmerized by the movement of Dirk's ass as Dirk's fingers slip under the waistband. The material is tight so Dirk basically has to peel it off his ass, pushing it down inch by slow torturous inch. John can almost taste blood with how hard he is biting down on his lip at the beautiful sight. He sighs in relief as Dirk kicks away the scrap of material.

John tries to burn the sight of the man in front of him into his mind's eye. The broad shoulders that start at his eye level, the beautiful slope of his shoulders rising to a strong neck with dark blonde hairs clinging to it. The messy spikes have been broken from what would have been a sleek styled look, but John thinks the mussed up look might suit him a bit better. A thick chest narrows down to the hips of a swimmer's body. And that ass! John wants to cry to the heavens at how perfect the presented ass is. It's obviously muscles, with strong dimples on either side, but has just enough plush to it that John's sure it will feel fucking amazing to sink his fingers into it without the leather in the way. John doesn't know if there could be a more perfect image.

Until Dirk turns around and presents his equally perfect front.

John's already run his hands over the abs and pectorals of Dirk's torso, but at this distance he can see how well the rest of him fits together from strong toned arms and long lean legs. There are faint tan lines where the wife beater has laid against his skin, indicating that it might be a favorite shirt or at least style of his. Otherwise he has pale creamy skin, marked only by a light dusting of blonde hair and a handful of scars that John wants to know the stories behind. But the crown jewel is the heavy cock hanging in front of him, swollen and red for the second time of the night. He already knew how it felt in his hand, knew how it felt against his own cock, but getting to see it now, John is drooling. The entire look is topped off with the expression of hungry want, only barely concealed behind those pointed shades. John would have to ask about them later but those thoughts are discarded with the same ease that Dirk tosses the shades aside with.

"Fuck." The curse is heavy and laced with the lust that John can barely contained. He knew Dirk could moved from his dancing in the club, but that strip show was something else.

"Like what you see?"

"How could I not? My turn." John tries to push himself up off the bed but Dirk's suddenly in front of him, pushing him back down with an insistent hand.

"No, let me." Well, John wasn't going to argue with that. He relaxes against the bed, a silent consent. Dirk smirks and runs his hands down from John's chest to his hips and then down his legs. Even though the cloth, the contact is hot. Dirk stops at the boots and makes quick work of the laces. He snorts a bit at how loudly they thump against the ground when he lets them slide off his feet. John's socks are pulled off and tossed aside as well. Dirk moves his way back up the jeans. He slips the button undone and starts tugging them down. Dirk softly curses the jeans as they seem to catch on every little thing and John just laughs at his struggles, lifting his hips to help.

But then the jeans are gone and Dirk's mouth is on him. John arches up against the contact, his legs pressing up against Dirk's body. He cries out and writhes as Dirk's tongue covers every square inch, relishing the same sweet salty taste he tasted in the club.

"Dirk! Dirk! Fuck!"

"Can you go round three?"

"Suck me off, Dirk!" John changes his answer into a command. Dirk smirks just before he takes John's cock into his mouth, swallowing him down just as he described back in the club. Dirk sloppily sucks and bobs on the swollen cock, his tongue laving the purple head. His lips slide up and down the shaft, running over every ridge and vein. Dirk pulls off for a breath with a lewd smack of his lips. John glances down and finds orange eyes hazy with lust eyeing him with a predatory look. John's dark cock gleams in the low light, the coat of saliva cooling in the air and highlighting the difference between the room and Dirk's hot mouth. It's only a moment before that heat is back on him. The pink of his lips grows redder, making them stand out against his pale skin.

John's fists clench against the sheets briefly before he remembers Dirk's words about grabbing his hair and fucking his face so he does precisely that. The golden spikes feel good between his fingers as he pulls and pushes Dirk's head in a punishing pace. Dirk moans around John's cock and the vibrations go straight to John's balls. He tugs even harder on Dirk's head and groans at his cock slips into his throat easily.

"Dirk! Dirk! Fuck! Bloody hell! I'm- I'm- Swallow me, Dirk!"

Dirk sucks extra hard to show that he heard John. John arches up off the bed again as he cums for the second time of the night. And shit he tastes just as good. Dirk swallows everything he is given and continues to suck and lick until John's about to rip his hair out he's pulling so hard. Dirk finally lets himself be pulled off with a loud smack of his lips. John shudders and Dirk crawls up his body, pushing John's shirt up as he goes. John arches when he needs to, enjoying Dirk's fingertips dragging across his skin like candle flames. When the cloth is pushed up under his armpits, he curls up to let Dirk slide it off over his head. As soon as it's clear, Dirk tosses it away. Neither of them see where it lands because Dirk is kissing him again.

They melt against each other as skin presses against skin along the length of their bodies. Dirk keeps to one side of John despite the younger's insistent pulling. John breaks away from Dirk's lips and attaches himself to Dirk's neck, finding that one spot that he started on in the club. Dirk gasps as John sucks and drags his teeth across his skin.

"John... fuck, John... Damn, kid. I've never been this hot for someone before. Ya make me feel like a horny teenager again. Highschool all over again."

"Bet you were sucking dick in the locker room."

"I woulda if they ever had dicks as nice as yours."

"You are such a slut, Dirk." Dirk can't argue as John wraps his hand around his cock and give him a tug.

"Wanna hear how slutty I can be? Wanna hear me beg for your cock, John? I can be as wanton as ya want me to be. I want ya to spread me open until I feel like you're gonna split me into two. I want your cock slammin' into me until I am beggin' for mercy but don't ya dare stop, don't stop until ya can't fuck me no more. Make me cum over and over again as ya ream me nice 'n good. Make me scream 'til I don't got a voice no more. But, John, I just need ya in me now. Get me on my back with legs up in the air, let me ride your cock until I can't breathe, bend me over and fuck me like a dog, just fuck me, John, please!"

"On your hands and knees," John gasps out. "Now." That has a bit more force behind it.

Dirk scrambles away from John enough to follow instructions. His cock hangs under his hips, a bead of precum dangling from the tip. His back is arched downward as he tucks his head down when he gets on his elbows. Dirk's too aroused to support himself on his hands. He's already trembling in anticipation.

"Stay. Stay just like that."

Dirk feels John moving around but he doesn't look around for him. He's vulnerable for sure which makes him shiver, but he has to trust John, especially if he wants John's cock up his ass. He hears sounds of John rummaging around, presumably in a drawer. He smirks to himself when he hears a small cheer of achievement. Then there is a familiar snap of lube being opened and John's action become clear. It's another moment still before the bed behind Dirk dips.

John's clean hand strokes Dirk's hip and Dirk nods. John's other hand then dips into the crack and brushes across the sensitive skin with warmed lube. John's fingers rub over the puckered skin and Dirk is about to complain about the teasing when John finally presses one finger in. Dirk moans to let him know he appreciates the movement as John slide in all the way up to his knuckle. The lube keeps the movement smooth as he works his hand back and forth. He adds a second finger and Dirk groans at the stretch. It doesn't take much longer before a whine builds up in the back of Dirk's throat only relieved by John moving on and pushing in a third.

Dirk grips the sheets as he's stretched even wider. It feels fantastic as John works him open with one hand and strokes along his back with the other. Dirk can only imagine how John's dark skin looks against his pale. Dirk rocks his hips back against John's fingers encouraging more fingerfucking.

"John, yes, more, please, fuckin' hell, more, John!"

"Heh, you really are such a slut."

"John, fuck me, please!"

John pulls his fingers out with a whimper from Dirk. There is the sound of foil being ripped open and the schlick sounds of John rolling the condom down his renewed length and rubbing more lube over that. Dirk whines a bit more as he waits for John who seems bent on drawing this out.

"Please! For all that is holy, fuck me!"

And then John is grabbing Dirk's hips and the blunt tip of his cock is pressing up against his entrance. In the next moment John pulls him back, sliding into him in a single thrust. Dirk cries out with both pain and pleasure, pain at the final stretching as his body accommodates the difference between John's fingers and his cock and pleasure at being so thoroughly filled.

"Yes!" They hiss out together. They both take a moment to breathe, getting used to each other; Dirk being penetrated, John being wrapped in such delicious heat. Dirk moves first, flexing his muscles before rolling his hips back against the skinnier ones behind him. John grins, grips the waist in front of him, and starts fucking him hard, just how Dirk wanted it. The in-out pistoning of John's cock makes Dirk's insides burn. The slap of flesh between John's hips and Dirk's ass echo in the small room under the heavy breathing and moans between the pair. John bends over Dirk, his smaller form fitting inside of Dirk's larger one. His lips only get to the middle of Dirk's back but that doesn't stop him from laying kiss after kiss across the salty skin.

"John, god ya feel so fuckin' good. Your cock is heaven. Fillin' me up just right. Just what I wanted."

"You feel fantastic," John murmurs into his skin.

He continues to pump his hips against Dirk with steady rhythm until he feels the heat pooling in his stomach. He knows he's not far from coming but wants Dirk to come first. And Dirk shouldn't be that far behind as he's only cum that once at the club. John leans up as far as he can while reaching around Dirk's hip for his cock. He strokes a couple of times, pulling louder and higher moans from Dirk which confirm his suspicions.

"I want you to cum for me, slut. Cum all over the sheets. Cum for me, Dirk. Cum now."

Dirk's moans cut out as his body seizes up in his orgasm. His cock twitches in John's hand with each spurt. John fucks him through his orgasm, his cock pounding away at Dirk's hole until Dirk manages to recover his breath enough to whine,

_"Don't stop."_

John has no intention to, not with how good Dirk feels so tight around him. He does lose a bit of the steady pattern as that pleasure coils in his core, getting hotter and hotter as he goes. He loves the mewls that Dirk lets out as he's fucked through the oversensitivity. He loves how Dirk's muscles flutter around him. He loves the heat of Dirk's body rising up against his. John drags his nails down Dirk's chest, making him quiver even more. Dirk arches his back as he rocks back, fucking himself on John's cock when John misses a thrust.

"John," Dirk's voice is so breathy and pleading and draws John right over the edge. Dirk can feel John's cock swell and twitch as he fills the latex with his load. John's long drawn out moan is the most beautiful sound Dirk thinks he's ever heard.

John's grip finally slips from Dirk's body and he sways behind Dirk for a moment before falling back. He doesn't tip over the edge of the bed as Dirk catches him with a quick arm around his waist and pulls him close. The sheets are twists up around Dirk's knees from his twist, but that just means they are out of the way as he lifts John over to the center of the bed.

John flops down bonelessly with a hopelessly happy smile on his lips. Dirk shakes his head at the dork. Insanely cute dork with a fantastic cock. He carefully slips the condom off of John's finally soft dick. He ties it off and tosses it into the trashcan under the desk. He glances around the room, taking in the trappings of a typical college student. Their clothes are strewn about everywhere and would take Dirk a while to find all of his. He looks back over at John sprawled out and pretty much already asleep. He wouldn't be surprised if he heard a small snore soon. Then those bright blues crack open.

"Come here, Dirk. Sleep."

Might as well keep up the trend of the evening. Dirk shoves the ruined sheets off the bed before crawling in next to John, pulling the blanket over the two of them. John tugs on him directly, positioning Dirk around him as the big spoon. Dirk pulls him close, laughing as John playfully rubs his ass against Dirk. Dirk tucks his head into John's black hair, breathing in deeply as he slips into sleep.


End file.
